


Brothers.

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake altered everything. Their fate. Their bond. Their entire being. Started as a series of oneshots, now had a continual plot. All revolving around a brotherhood that never will be. AU. Starts pre Gaim. Follows some canon later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papercraft

**Author's Note:**

> Very Pre-Series.

"Stop here..." the order was heeded as the car came to a smooth stop. The young passenger not even swayed. His attention remained out the window, to the fenced in playground. Dozens of little people ran around, none that the older Kureshima recognized. They were too tall. To chubby. Or not cute enough to be his gnome skeleton of a sibling.

"Young master...we could park right in front --" Taketora cut his driver off before he could finish his sentence. In a tone far too obnoxious for an eleven year old.

"No. He likes to see me." He unbuckled his seat belt and slid out the door. Anything else that was said to him would be ignored. Takatora moved towards the main entrance on his own; feeling out of place among the gossiping mothers. By now he'd learned not to exchange glances.

If he heard how cute he was one more time...

"Take-nii!" The voice rang out among the stampede of little ones. Instantly, his sour disposition faded. Replaced now by a warm smile. Mitsuzane ran straight for him, small arms outstretched. He didn't slam on breaks until his head was buried into Takatora's school blazer. The older Kureshima grunted, but still wrapped arms around Mitsuzane's neck.

"Fun day?" Mitsuzane nodded.

"What did you do?" Finally his brother let go. Takatora watched as he dropped his bookbag to the sidewalk rummaged through its contents. Grinning from ear to ear, Mitsuzane pulled out what was some sort of dog swan hybrid made from felt and feathers. Takatora laughed.

"Ah...its perfect." Somehow Mitsuzane's smile got wider. "Are we putting it on the bookshelf?" He was referring to the shelf in the second study. The one that was slowly collecting Mitsuzane's artwork. But the kinder gardener shook his head.

"No. Papa's desk..." Even Takatora was surprised.

"Father is working late. You can't stay up..."

"Now!" Interrupting was a Kureshima trait. "Wanna give it to him now!"

"At work?" Mitsuzane nodded, the look on his face priceless. Takatora couldn't say no. Defeated, he sighed.

"Alright. But we do homework on the way..."


	2. Papercraft II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Part of Papercraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its supposed to be a series of one shots. But I think they'll connect and flow. Could act as a multichapter fic as well. With a lot of skipping and canon straying?
> 
> And this part wasn't inspired by Frozen at all. /shot.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" The second the car had pulled into Yggdrasil's parking lot, Mitsuzane had been a bundle of energy. Homework was forgotten in the floorboards, almost trampled until Takatora saved it. A near impossible task when trying to wrangle an enthusiastic four year old.

Of all the days for Mitsuzane to learn how to use door handles...

Clinging tight to the small arm, Takatora let himself be dragged along through the main building. He barely had a moment to bow to the lady working the front desk. She only laughed.

"Slow down..." He complained to deaf ears. Instead, Mitsuzane wiggled out from his grasp. The only time he slowed down was to brace himself against the thick wooden doors, using all his weight to make his way into the office.

"Mitsuzane...you need to knock!" Taketora shouted. Their father wouldn't appreciate his youngest interrupting a meeting. But it seemed like everybody lucked out. Save for Mitsuzane. The office was empty.

Takatora sighed in relief, until the groaning began. _Uh oh._

The flood gates were about to open. He instantly placed his hands on each of Mitsuzane's shoulders, turning the boy to face him.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. None of that. We'll go find him, okay?" The dam was built and the smile returned. Again, a small hand gripped sleeve tight and started pulling Takatora along. Through the hallways. Up and down stairs. In and out of every single office. The grade schooler hadn't stopped for breath, even though his brother was winded.

They reached the basement level research department. Takatora thought he had a break.

Until a deep, familar voice hit his ear drums.

If he heard it, then...

Mitsuzane let go, taking off towards the sound of their father before Takatora could react. The older Kureshima cursed and gave chase. He was ninty nine percent sure they weren't supposed to be here.

The scream that echoed through the halls made it a hundred.


	3. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, he'd never push Mitsuzane away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot cheetos. I hadn't updated this in a year!   
> There is one more preseries chapter after this one, then I'll be following the series kinda closely while adding this interesting twist. Wish me luck!

No longer did he meet the boy at school. Opting to ride home in silence, and process just what had gone wrong. From the day Takatora had felt his brother's first kick, Mitsuzane had been his to protect. And he'd done that perfectly. Until a week ago. Before there had been small scrapes and dusting from falls. Now, there was stitches and nightmares and a whole new world filled with Monsters and science. Deadly sickness that threatened the planned city. Zawame, that had just began to grow into it's roots. Most adults couldn't cope with the things the teen had witnessed. But none of those were Kureshimas. 

Takatora would stay stoned faced even though he was terrified.

The door was opened for him. His foot barely tapped the tile when a weight was flung upon him. A sobbing Mitsuzane burrowing into his uniform. Takatora looked up at the gathering group of help, flustered from their game of chase the child. Save for the oldest, Mori. Who knew better. The poor old man had been through three generations of Kureshima. And more if his life would let him. The older Kureshima shook his head to dismiss the others. Mori could stay. And held tight to his brother. Despite all the guilt. All of the new found responsibility. Despite everything, he'd never push Mitsuzane away.

"Whats wrong?" Takatora asked, even though he already knew the answer. Just under the sleeves of his grade school uniform. Under a thick roll of bandages. A deep gash held together by sewn sutures. 

An Inves was what it was called. Monster that dwelled in a whole other world. Takatora didn't know what to think of it all. Like his father was the mad scientist in some cheap science fiction novel. But it was all real. The subject of Yggdrasill's research. And the creature that had attacked his brother. And from what he had been told, that barely scratched the surface. In time, he would know more. 

Inves carried a virus. One that turned humans into them. 

Takatora had paled at this information, fighting the urge to vomit. Mitsuzane had been so pale when they'd pried him from his arms. The image of him becoming one of those things was too much to bear.

But there was a small sliver of hope. Had anybody else been hit, there would have been none. But when it happened to the son of the head, things appeared. In Mitsuzane's case, a temporary fix. An unsteady antidote that had been in early development. Now rushed by the urgency of the Kureshima's situation. Unfortunately, that miracle came with a downfall. Two injections daily. Like a child needing insulin.

And like any child with needles, Mitsuzane rejected it. And the pain medicines. And the antibiotics. And the no playing with the bandage rule. All those that only Takatora could enforce.

"Don't want it." The whine was muffled with Mitsuzane still hiding his face. Takatora sighed. His hands rested on those small shoulders, pulling the boy to face him. He lowered himself to the child. Ready to give the same lecture he had given Mitsuzane every day this week.

"Mitsuzane…." he paused and let the boy take in his tone. "If you want the monsters to stay away, you have to get the shot. One second and it'll be over. And they won't come…"

Mitsuzane sniffed, but still shook his head. Takatora reached over his small shoulders, where their oldest caretaker stood. Syringe in hand.

"I promise. It's only for a little while." Takatora hoped, knowing how well his father's company advanced. Soon, Mitsuzane would get a single vaccine and only have to worry about a nasty scar. Until then, this is what Takatora would do. Brace his brother against his leg with one hand, while the other guided the small needle to exposed skin. After all that fuss, Mitsuzane didn't even flinch. When the offending object was taken from his grasp, Takatora repositioned his brother in front of him. Offering him a small smile before guiding him along. 

"Have you eaten?" A small shake of Mitsuzane's head followed. Takatora sighed and let the small bit of normalcy leak through. As if he could allow himself forgiveness for single second. But that would come later. After the cure had been given. Then he could be the big brother Mitsuzane needed. The one he loved and deserved.

Soon things would be okay. 

But soon turned into a month. A month turned to three. Three to six. And Takatora was wearing thin. It became a common occurrence to ask his parents how the antidote research went. So common, that the Yggdrasill Head only waved his hand and retreated to his study as soon as he saw his eldest. Takatora could see it. His own father was losing hope. Or maybe had moved onto a more demanding project. But what could be more demanding than his own child? Deep down, he wanted to scream.

He almost did when the announcement was made. In two years, Zawame's branch would be his to run. While his father ran a new branch across the ocean. Along side his top notch education, Takatora would be learning the ways of Yggdrasill. From the best of the best. While his father left for state side. It almost sounded like good news, until the final catch was made.

Mitsuzane would be going with him.


	4. Reunion

The Kureshima estate was dusty. Takatora never noticed until now - mostly due to his personal isolation. His room and his study. Both on the first floor. The second would belong to Mitsuzane. Who was due to arrive in less than twelve hours. Takatora had never been more uneasy in his life, and he attended board meetings solo.

The phone call had thrown him for a loop. Mori's calm voice, quieter with age, announcing the return of his brother. It wasn't a request. It wasn't an order. Mori said it was happening and Takatora still could not defy him. But now he had no idea who he was meeting. Aside from phone calls at holidays, he never spoke to Mitsuzane. What did his brother look like now? Was he taller than Takatora? What did he like? Hate?

Was he…better?

Had to be. Ten years in America by his father's side granted him the best of technology. Research. Mitsuzane had been cured within a week of being in the states, and went to live a privileged life from then on. That image alone comforted Takatora, even if it meant never seeing him.

But now it left a bigger question. Where did they go from here? The help was making a room for Mitsuzane. But there was a lot more to raising a child than giving him space. Sixteen was a whole new grey area. And since his father never changed his ways, the oldest Kureshima probably left rearing to hired hands and tutors. Takatora had chosen a private academy already, the same he'd attended. That was about the extent of his knowledge. Whatever Mitsuzane's interests were, he would find the best outlet for them. 

Takatora risked a glance at his watch. Ten more hours to go. And his afternoon was empty. For the first time in a long while, he had time to kill. 

Early evening came almost too quickly. Takatora felt unprepared as he leaned against the company car. Sunglasses reflecting the setting sun in front of him; and hopefully hiding how nervous he really was. They were approaching. The familiar old man with stiff knees. Beside him a stranger. Short and scrawny with clothes that were a size too big. He had the Kureshima face. Dark eyes. But still that air of innocence on his boyish face. Taketora felt his face twitch slightly; a brief smile flashing. Gone the next second.

That was his brother. 

The distance between them closed and both Kureshimas stood in silence. Neither one able to look the other in the eye. Strangers indeed. Thank the heavens for Mori, who cleared his throat and broke the tension. 

"I'm sure we all have a lot to discuss. Tell me, is that Tonkatsu place still open?" Two simple sentences and Takatora was starting to ease. He gave a small nod of his head and rediscovered his manners. Silently, he helped Mitsuzane place their luggage in the trunk. While Mori took shotgun, the brothers settled into the back. So close and still so far, both sneaking glances when the other wasn't looking.

While Tonkatsu wasn't his favorite choice of food, the older shop made for a neutral atmosphere. The staff was polite. The meal was decent. And it made for a perfect place to break away at the forming ice wall. Nothing fancy to make the younger Kureshima uncomfortable; for Takatora hadn't had a chance to ask what he liked. Though he did learn after some small chatter, Mitsuzane preferred spicy foods. Maybe curry would be a good choice sometime? Takatora frowned. Like he had much time to spare these days. Not with Zawame still unsteady and growing rapidly. His expression wasn't missed. Mitsuzane stopped his description of American Schooling and actually shrunk back. As if he expected Takatora to strike at him. The older Kureshima blanked – the walls slowly forming again with Mori to the rescue.

“Something on your mind, Takatora?” There was a small hinting smile on Mori's face. No longer did he bother with formalities. He had practically raised the boys himself. Still, Takatora was grateful, and he gave a small nod.

“Just..some problems at the company that crossed my mind. It looks like the American Branch is doing well?” The first direct question he'd actually asked Mitsuzane. And it was Yggdrasill related. Had Takatora not learned to control his expressions now, he would have shook his head. 

“I'm not sure...really. I don't see him often. And he didn't talk about it much until recently. And then -”

“Mitsuzane...its time.” 

Takatora was taken aback. It was one thing to drop proper formalities; but a complete other to actually interrupt someone. Mori had never been so brazen before. It didn't seem to phase Mitsuzane, though. He simply nodded his head and excused himself. Takatora watched as he moved outside and towards the car. An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Still, he turned to face his aged helper with a thousand questions in his head. The elder mans own face was grim. 

“It's still there, if that is what you are asking. Young Master doesnt seem to mind it anymore. Convinced its some sort of rare blood disorder. How your father did that, I will never know.” It was said in hushed tones, and continued before Takatora could speak up.

“He is a good child, Takatora. It is best that he is here, trust me.”

Finally the older Kureshima was given the floor. Gathering his thoughts rapidly as he dealt with this rough blow. Ten years in America, and still no sign of a cure. Not even for the son of the Head? Takatora didn't understand. And how could Mitsuzane think this was some disease? He'd had nightmares about the Inves – the monsters – for months. With his brother preoccupied, Takatora let his frustrations show. If only by gripping the table cloth.

He would do better than his father. Put every resource into Inves research. Forget about sleep, or anything that wasn't Yggdrasill related. Takatora would put in his full devotion and effort, all for that skinny child standing outside. He took in a deep breath.

“What were his extra curriculars in America? I'll find quality programs for him.”

“He didn't have any.” Mori took a sip of his tea. Takatora stared. Extra activities were forced onto him as a child. To encourage excellence. To add to a long list of leader qualities; one that a chief of Yggdrasill had to have. Takatora could hear his fathers voice in his head.

“Nothing? Nothing to teach him what being a Kureshima means? Nothing to add to the Yggdrasill legacy?” Upon hearing Mori's laughter, Takatora stiffened.

“Hear yourself, young man. Perhaps the path you were set on is different from the one he is. Trust me, Takatora.” He trusted Mori. But that didn't mean he understood him. Not entirely. Takatora would have said more, but Mitsuzane chose the perfect time to rejoin the table. Takatora's split second smile returned, even if it was missed again.

“Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to the next couple of days. School doesn't start for you until Monday, Mitsuzane. Why don't you take the weekend to get your bearings. Find something that interests you.” Takatora crossed his arms over his chest and gave a curt nod. Zawame did have some wonderful academic programs. Even weekly clubs that gathered at the local museums. Surely, Mitsuzane would find something. 

The younger boy agreed, and Takatora felt a sense of accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. We know where this is going, right?
> 
> Or DO YOU?
> 
> Next Chapter starts Canon and follows Gaim. Sorta.
> 
> Thank You for Reading!


End file.
